Fall To Pieces
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: AU Harry engaña a Ginny con otra chica, y Ginny se siente devastada... ¿qué pasará cuando él intenté explicarle la situación?


Ni quise hablar con él. Normalmente cuando va hablamos todo el tiempo... bueno, no TODO, ya que hay veces que utilizamos nuestras bocas para algo más que hablar y hablar de puras bobadas, pero bueno, esas son otras cosas.

Ahora sólo caminábamos en silencio, en realidad, yo era la que iba más callada. Al principio, él intentó hacerme un poco de plática pero yo sólo le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa triste o una mirada seria, ninguna palabra.

—Sentémonos aquí¿no?—me señala algo que parece un pórtico de una casita abandonada.

Asiento, acercándome y sentándome. Él me sigue.

Y luego, seguimos en silencio, yo solo veo al piso y con el cabello suelto tapándome el rostro. No quiero que vea mi cara, en la que las lágrimas están a punto de salir. Tal vez por eso trato de no hacer conversación, sé que no aguantaré y lloraré a más no poder... y no quiero mostrarme tan débil... no frente a él...

—Ginny, tenemos que hablar...

Malditas palabras. Odio las conversaciones que empiezan así, sé que no llevarán a nada bueno.

—Sé que no debí haberlo hecho. Nunca debí haberle pedido eso. Nunca debió haber empezado... yo...

Y ahora empiezas. No, no quiero llorar. Me la he pasado meses y meses llorando casi todos los días por su culpa. Porque lo extraño, porque no lo veo, por que no entiendo cómo es que me puede lastimar tanto... ¿cómo es que puede decir esas palabras sin darse cuenta el daño que me hace?

Pero yo sólo oigo lo que dice. Tengo una ligera idea de a dónde vamos con sus palabras. Por eso no quiero prestar mucha atención... sé que acabaré lastimada de nuevo...

Y aún así, lo único que quiero es seguir a su lado...

**I looked away**

**Then I look back at you**

**You try to say**

**The things that you can't undo**

If I had my way 

**I'd never get over you**

**Today's the day**

**I pray that we make it through**

No quiero que esto se acabe, por más increíble que suene...

—Y sé que mereces a alguien mejor...

Y creo que seguiré haciendo lo posible para que esto siga...

**Make it through the fall**

Make it through it all 

Giro a verlo, y noto que parece que está esperando a que reaccione o demuestre alguna señal de que he prestado atención... o por lo menos de que sigo con vida.

Sacudo la cabeza, como para tratar de salir de mis pensamientos, y trato de buscar alguna palabra que decirle.

—No sé—es lo único que logro sacar.

_¿No sé? _¿Qué cosa _no sé_? No sé qué quiero, y no sé qué hacer. No sé como expresarme ni qué decirle. No sé abrir más la boca y no sé mirarle a los ojos... por lo menos no sin quedarme perdida durante años en ellos. Sé que bien podría hacerlo... de eso _sí_ estoy segura.

Sólo me mira, expectante. Parece que me ha comprendido... también de eso estoy bien segura. Normalmente me capta lo que digo, aunque yo no tenga mucha idea de qué intento expresar. Ha de saber que no presté la completa atención a sus palabras para no hacerme más difícil esto. Me había prometido no llorar, pero ahora, cada vez viéndolo más, se me hacía más imposible y quería cada vez intentar de soltar todo lo que había dentro de mí.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

'Cause I'm in love with you 

¿Y por qué ahora me vienen a la mente todos aquellos recuerdos de nosotros planificando una vida juntos? Él, auror; yo, mantenida; cinco hijos; una bonita casa en alguna tranquila y bonita ciudad europea; un lindo balcón con sillitas blancas donde veríamos el atardecer y la luna asomarse alto con las estrellas como su compañía en aquel cielo oscuro...

Y ahora todo es distinto.

Pero aún pienso que sería el único con el que podría tener una vida feliz sin importarme otra cosa.

¿Por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que era, o es o será el único que me entienda sin yo lograr comprenderlo. Niega hacerlo, pero sé que cuando me ve, ya sabe cómo me siento, y que podría decir todo sobre mí sin sentirse asustado de conocerme tan bien... porque también es el único que cuando siento que ya no hay más salida o más que pueda hacer, sólo necesito sentirme protegida entre sus brazos para recordar que siempre hay un poco de esperanza y siempre se podrán las cosas... pero sólo si lo intentas...

**You're the only one**

**I'd be with 'til the end**

**When I come undone**

**You bring me back again**

**Back under the stars**

**Back into your arms**

Y si sus palabras me parten el alma en pedazos... no sé qué haré. ¿Cómo seguiré? Sé que soy una extremista, y que sí se puede ver un mañana sin él pero por el momento, esa cuestión me suena tan difícil... y quiero que se calle, aunque ahora no hable, y aún me espere...

Y sé que lloraré, aunque no sea el momento, lloraré en cualquier instante, sin importarme nada, explotaré y no importará que no me entienda por primera vez, yo sólo... quiero hacerlo para complicarlo por primera vez y que se sienta igual de confundido que yo cuando lo veo.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

I don't want to talk about it 

**'Cause I'm in love with you**

—Sí lo sé…—bajo mi rostro, de nuevo el cabello está sobre mis ojos.

—¿Eh?—aún no me quita la mirada de encima. Me pone nerviosa.

Lanzo un suspiro y me da un ligero escalofrío. No quiero continuar pero sé que es lo que necesito.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa contigo...

Creo que ha tomado su rostro un gesto en el que se muestra que no me ha entendido bien. Y sé que se comienza a sentirse inseguro, ya que yo soy demasiado predecible o tal vez él me conoce tanto que ya sabe todas mis reacciones y cuando digo algo, sabe exactamente a lo que me refiero... pero creo que esta vez ha sido distinto.

—¿Cómo?

—Que sí quiero saber qué es lo que sientes, aunque me lastime, lo que piensas de todo esto... quiero saber por qué lo haces, por qué no eres claro conmigo... por qué sigues diciéndome cosas que no son... por qué me mientes así...—pauso... siento que estoy siendo un tanto dramática, pero no me interesa, estoy a punto de explotar...—quiero saberlo todo...

**Wanna know who you are**

**Wanna know where to start**

**I wanna know what this means**

**Wanna know how you feel**

**Wanna know what is real**

I wanna know everything, everything 

En realidad, exploto...

Sin quererlo del todo, pero sintiéndome mejor, empiezo a llorar en silencio.

Y él lo nota... y tampoco sabe qué hacer. Su único reflejo es abrazarme fuertemente, darme un beso en la cabeza y tratar de tranquilizarme.

—Pero es que a ella no... por ella no siento lo mismo, entiende...

¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste!

Lo hubiera gritado si es que mis lágrimas y sollozos me lo hubieran permitido.

Alguien más que hubiera presenciado esto, o tal vez hasta él, ha de pensar que soy una pequeña niña débil, que no puedo con nada y que debí aguantarlo más. Pero no soy así de débil, en sí, soy más fuerte de lo que se puede creer o ver en este momento, y lo único que quería hacer era soltar todo con aquel que me hace ser más persona, ser más yo... con el que sé que puedo llorar todo el día mis problemas y sentirme yo... no sentir presión por los demás... o más que los demás, por mí misma.

—Te amo—ahora me dice, y yo empiezo a llorar más, porque ya no creo eso que me dice.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

Mi llanto para repentinamente, aunque aún se divisan unas cuantas lágrimas en mi rostro y sigo un tanto hinchada. No importa.

Volteo a verlo. Sus ojos... ¿por qué tiene que tener una mirada tan bonita? No entiendo como es que eso puede ser posible.

—¿Me amas?—nunca le había preguntado eso... tal vez es la razón por la cual ahora se extraña de nuevo.

—Sí—contesta simplemente.

Quedamos callados de nuevo, sin querer hablar o hacer ruido, o por lo menos eso intento yo...

Empiezo a hacer un recorrido por su cara. Sus ojos... sus cejas... su nariz... sus orejas... su ligero bigote... su...

Su boca...

Me vuelvo loca.

Doy un tremendo suspiro. Y no sé bien qué hacer. Muero de una desesperación increíble al ver detenidamente sus labios.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ginny?—me pregunta, ya harto de esperar que le conteste—Sé que no he sido bueno y esas cosas, pero...

No quiero que continúe, así que coloco uno de mis dedos sobre su boca.

—No quieres que continúe llorando¿o sí?

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

'Cause I'm in love with you 

Niega con la cabeza muy suavemente. Le sonrío y aparto lo más lento posible mi dedo de sus labios.

Ahora lo único que quiero es...

Cierro los ojos.

Y lo beso, sin importarme nada más que su boca, su lengua, sus movimientos. No quiero que este momento se acabe, así que intento prolongarlo lo más posible. Intento que sepa que quiero que coloque una de sus manos en mi cintura, lo que comprende rápido, o tal vez lo hace porque él también necesita eso... y ambos sabemos que queremos continuar con ese beso... que nunca acabe.

Pero como siempre, todo tiene que terminar, nada es eterno... ni siquiera eso que pensaste que lo sería y que aquella persona te juro que sí... y que tú le creíste...

**I'm un love with you**

**'Cause I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

—No sé si tú lo hagas...—hablo lentamente—Pero yo _sí_ te amo...

Y sólo me ve, más confundido que nunca...

Y para que se confunda más, lo repito...

—Yo sí te amo...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, como se han de haber dado cuenta (y cómo lo especifiqué en el summary), es algo así como AU, ya que pues dónde más podría ocurrir todo eso...

_En sí, este fic no tenía planeado publicarlo, tal vez por eso no lo desarrolle más. Es que me había gustado tanto que quería quedármelo solo para mí :P Pero pues mejor lo publico. Es el primer "__HarryGinny__" que escribo... en realidad, hasta a mí me gustaría saber que será de esos dos, pero no sé, no se me ocurre como continuarlo UUUU_

_Y bueno, disclaimer: _Harry Potter _y el mundo mágico que lo rodea no me pertenece, yo sólo quería poner unos personajes para apoyar mi fic y no sabía quienes UUU HP le pertence a JK Rowling y a muchos otros más que no creo que les importe mucho que los nombre ya que no leerán esto y de todas formas ganan mucho dinero y yo soy una de las que se los da (ala, que mamada ando diciendo ahora XDDD)._

_¡Dedicado a MoonyR! Ya voy a empezar con tu fic :P Ya tengo la idea :D Bueno... más o menos UUU El primer capítulo y lo tengo todo... _ideado _UUU._

_¡Ya¡Eso es todo¡Gracias por leer¡¡¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR R/R! D ¡Adiós! _


End file.
